


Bloodlust

by 4ddddani



Series: Blood [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: Sungyeol knew what it was like to need the blood of another and he had definitely experienced lust before... Just not the true Bloodlust which would bound him forever.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with the idea for a vampire AU for awhile because I always found them fascinating. 
> 
> I was also inspired by the OGS Tour Tic Toc video and those black outfits... they just screamed vampire princes to me. 
> 
> This was also written for the InspiritsNet Prompt #2 on Tumblr with the theme "First Encounters."
> 
> Originally posted on AFF on 28 June 2015.

“Sungyeol-ah! Hurry up; we need to leave soon!”

 

The bespoken man turned his head towards the locked door of his personal room, making a slight shrug of his shoulders. Wordlessly, he turned back to the curtained windows, watching as the final rays of sunlight faded from beneath the fabric. Once the light disappeared, Sungyeol reached for the heavy fabric and parted them, revealing an inky mix of the black, night sky and leftover violet and pink hues from the sunset overtop the buildings in his view. 

 

This was his start to the day; rising as the sun began its descent. Or at least, the times where Sungyeol could free himself from the covered windows and the confines of his family’s complex. However, the duties his family had as leaders of their clan would not allow him to walk this night in the way he wanted. 

 

Moving away from the window, Sungyeol stood briefly in front of the mirror, glancing over his reflection one last time. His dark brown hair had been tousled by the hands of his younger brother, Sungjong, and a handful of gel, leaving it looking both soft and wavy, yet flowing. The dark leather of his pants clung to his lower body, with jacket outlining his broad chest. The jeweled ties along his shoulders glimmered with the jewels of his family’s colors, while holding up the iridescent cape along his back. Sungyeol thought the last accessory ridiculous, but Sungjong and Dongwoo had insisted, claiming that the cape asserted his position in their society-- Sungyeol felt no inclination to argue. 

 

The kohl outline around his wide eyes completed his transformation. He did look every bit the vampire prince he was.

 

At another pounding at his door and Sungjong’s voice yelling his name, Sungyeol took one last glance out his windows and left his quarters. 

 

~

 

The underground world was one of surprising order. The various supernatural beings ordered themselves according to clan structure, living in peace with each other in an alliance to keep their presence hidden from the humans. Of course, they had no qualms enjoying the pleasures of human life, to the point that the supernatural world had a growing hybrid population. However, purebloods of all clans found themselves holding the most power within their clans. 

 

Among the clans, one of the most highly revered and respected was the Lee clan of vampires. Clan duties fell between the two heirs, Howon and Sungyeol. As the eldest, Howon took upon himself the politics of clan life, while Sungyeol enjoyed his quiet existence as the clan’s informant, historian, and overall brains behind clan operations. In fact, the only times (aside from his work) that Sungyeol was truly seen by others in the supernatural community was when he was dragged some  ridiculous  political function by Howon. 

 

Sungyeol’s loathing of these events came from multiple avenues. Because of his clan position, Sungyeol had deep, intimate knowledge of the dirty secrets behind the smiles of the those he was forced to sip champagne and make small talk with. He also had to bear with a few spiteful glances from those who blamed him for their own misfortune in society, when all Sungyeol had done was report the facts. He loathed the politics and the fakeness of it all--mind games, he could play all day-- but the complete and utter lies... he was elated that Howon took that role for their family and played it well. And the final reasoning: Sungyeol just wasn’t interested in being there. 

 

Most of these events were mindless showings of wealth and power between the clans, today’s event being no exception. A renowned vampire clan was returning to Korea after a living a few hundred years in Japan. Howon had explained the history of the event to Sungyeol, Dongwoo, and Sungjong after delivering news of the invitation-- Sungyeol really couldn’t be bothered to remember it. He just knew he was going to be paraded around for yet another night, gawked at and lusted over for his looks and coveted for his position. 

 

Sungyeol had been dealing with the looks and the stares since his reveal into the supernatural community almost a century before. Howon and he were revealed in their society by their parents, a traditional “coming-of-age”, both as a way for the Lee clan to show off their heirs, as well as announce the young vampires as ready to take on mates. Since his reveal, Sungyeol began to truly loathe the grand parties and the various meetings between vampire clan leaders, all hoping to have their heirs be the ones to bond with one of the two young vampires. 

 

Howon already threw off everyone’s expectations by mating with Dongwoo almost 80 years before. Jang Dongwoo had suddenly appeared whilst Howon had been trying to solve a political dilemma between two clans in Busan. The wild-eyed and bright smiled vampire was an orphan taken in by one of the feuding clan leaders. Once negotiations had been settled, a grand party was had to thank Howon for his presence and, of course, show off their wealth. Once the back-then, magenta-haired vampire entered the main ballroom of the party, Howon felt the overwhelming bloodlust consume him, and the rest was history. 

 

That was yet another thing Sungyeol had yet to witness: true bloodlust. He was no stranger to the need for blood--- after all, it was innate for all vampires, but he could satisfy his desires by charming some human subject for his will or, if in a pinch (or having no desire to interact with those simple human creatures), he could drink from blood packs, popular in their society. 

 

Regarding the matter of lust, Sungyeol could find what he needed if he so desired. There were no shortage of humans he could draw to him for a quick fling and no shortage of vampires either, all hoping that they could possibly turn that moment of lust to a true bloodlust. 

 

Yet over 100 years since he had been thrust into the supernatural society, and he still had never known what real bloodlust was. He knew the basic functions of it: uncontrollable desire for the subject, an unquenchable thirst for the other’s blood, inability to use his abilities to charm or even simply keep his fangs retracted, all leading to the need to blood share and complete the mating process.

 

Loathe as he was to admit it, he was a twinge jealous of Howon and Dongwoo’s relationship. Howon had not only found his eternal partner, but Sungyeol could see the overwhelming love and affection the two had for one another. This wasn’t just a desire for blood; he knew that his brother needed the orphan vampire and that they would either live or die together. 

 

Sungyeol had come to the conclusion very recently actually; he was tired of being alone all the time, watching the sunset through his bedroom window. He wanted that  connection to someone else, if anything to help alleviate the burden of all the clan secrets he had to harbor. 

 

But 100 years later, that did not seem to be an option for the dark prince.

 

~   

 

Upon meeting Howon, Sungjong and Dongwoo outside his quarters, Sungyeol reluctantly followed behind as Howon lead their clan representatives to the grand ballroom across the city where the welcoming party was being held. The grand entryway to the ballroom only hinted at the wealth and grandeur of the setting, the lighting offset by crystal chandeliers, candlelight shining from multiple candelabras between the the chandelier settings. Tables lined with h'ordeuvres lined the walls of the massive ballroom, encouraging conversation in the center of the grand room. 

 

Waiters paraded through the crowd, the trays in their hands holding glasses of champagne and wine. The Lee brothers all helped themselves to one glass each, Sungyeol and Sungjong trying to slink against the wall as much as possible. Howon, having been pulled into what appeared to be a political discussion, pulled Dongwoo with him into the crowd. Sungyeol recognized many of the figures as prominent members of clans in the more southern areas of Korea; he only knew because Howon had him do some reconnaissance on a few of the men within the circle a few months before. Sungyeol scoffed and proceeded to take a long drink from his glass.   

 

He glanced over at Sungjong, the younger slowly nursing the champagne flute in his hand. Sungyeol’s younger brother seemed to inherit his own curse of a lack of bloodlust, the younger having debuted 50 years back and remaining unmated, same as his older brother. Sungyeol thought Sungjong to be ethereally beautiful-- even more so than himself. Both brothers were blessed with porcelain soft skin, but the softness in Sungjong’s features made him look both feminine, yet unbelievably handsome. Sungjong’s wide eyes were even larger than Sungyeol’s own, shining a bright brown with flecks of the vampiric red which all vampires inherited. The younger had been feeling rebellious the past ten years, and was showing off his bright pink hair, shockingly making him look even more beautiful when paired with the dark leather and jewels of their family crest.  

 

“How does he look so comfortable?” Sungjong mused. 

 

“Hmm?” Sungyeol snapped out of his own thoughts-- also, what was happening to his stomach right now? “What do you mean?”

 

“Howon-hyung,” Sungjong replied, still staring into the crowd at his older brother. “Dongwoo-hyung looks bored out of his mind, so you know that conversation is meaningless political talk. But Howon-hyung just looks so  comfortable .”

 

“That’s why he does the politics,” Sungyeol replied, sipping from his glass once more, hoping a bit more alcohol could make his stomach quit fluttering. “If I were in that crowd right now, I’d be making the same faces as Dongwoo-hyung or worse. You’d last a little longer, but you can only smile for so long, Jongie… But Howon-hyung knows his role and he knows what he has to do for the clan.”

 

Sungjong cracked a small smile. “Are you saying I’m second string, when it comes to clan politics, hyung?” 

 

Sungyeol let out a quick chuckle, allowing a small smile to grace his features-- only for his little brother would he smile at one of these. “Take it or leave it, Jongie. It’s the one thing you can outrank me on.”

 

Sungjong let out a full chuckle. “I guess I can’t complain then, Hyung,” the younger replied, draining his flute dry. Sungyeol did the same, as Sungjong quickly swept his eyes over the room. “We should at least try to mingle.”

 

Sungyeol groaned, straightening himself off the pillar he was leaning against. “Fine, but I need more wine,” he said, a snort from the younger being his reply. “Also, let’s pass one of those food tables. Something’s up with my stomach and the wine alone isn’t helping.”

 

Sungjong scanned his visage along Sungyeol’s figure, quickly glancing back up to his hyung’s face. He grabbed the taller’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Sungyeol-hyung, why are your eyes so red?”

 

Sungyeol blinked, staring back at the younger blankly. “They are?”

 

Sungjong nodded, releasing his hold on the older, but stepping closer. “How long has it been since you’ve fed?” he whispered softly. 

 

Sungyeol glanced to the floor, going through his past few days. “I fed at a club a few nights back while gathering some intel on the clan issues in the West, a couple blood packs since then,” he replied. “That usually lasts me for a week or so.”

 

Sungjong stood close, staring into his brother’s eyes. “Honestly, the last time I’ve seen your eyes like this was when you forgot feeding for 3 weeks because you were writing that history for the South clans 30 years ago. You sure you’re fine?”

 

“I swear, I am,” he replied. “Maybe it’s something with the lights. Let’s just get some food please; my stomach is swimming.”

 

The two brothers moved towards the nearest food table, bowing in faked-politeness to the many eyes watching their every move. They had hardly been there for half an hour and Sungyeol was already suffocating from the faked niceties surrounding him. It didn’t help that the farther they went into the room, the more his stomach twirled and twisted. 

 

He ate a few bites of the food in front of him, finding no relief even with that and the addition of more wine. He put on a brave smile as Sungjong kept glancing back at the taller- Sungyeol knew the younger wasn’t buying that he was fine, but he really had no idea what was happening to him. 

 

Howon and Dongwoo disentangled themselves from the crowd to join the two brothers. “Food!” Dongwoo exclaimed joyfully, stuffing a few puffed somethings into his mouth. 

 

Howon scoffed. “Why am I mated to you again?”

 

Dongwoo jerked his head up, a glare trying to make its way to his features, only to be thwarted by his food-stuffed cheeks. “If I have to suffer through alliance talks, the least you can do is feed me,” he retorted, having chewed and swallowed enough to speak clearly. 

 

Sungjong started laughing again, staring at the incredulous Dongwoo. “Hyung, your cheeks look as squishy as Sungyeol-hyung’s!”

 

All the other Lee clan brothers laughed, as Sungyeol brought his hands to his cheeks.”Leave my cheeks out of this!” he exclaimed in offense; only his brothers could get Sungyeol’s true personality out from behind the cool vampire-prince-facade he had. “I’ll have you know that there’s a line of people wanting to go for my cheeks!”

 

The other boys all laughed as Sungyeol ran his hand along the lines of his face-- a point? Wait, why were his fangs starting to reveal? He opened his mouth slightly, reaching his thumb inside to run along the line of his teeth, willing the jagged ends to retract. 

 

Sungjong glanced over, noting the concentrated look on his hyung’s face. “Yeol-hyung? What are you doing?”

 

“My fangs are coming out for some reason,” he sighed, breathing deep as he felt the teeth finally start to dull back. 

 

Dongwoo turned his attention to the taller now, Howon’s gaze following suit. “Sungyeol-ah, your eyes are glowing red,” the shorter noted. 

 

“That’s what I said earlier!” Sungjong exclaimed. “He says he fed though.”

 

Howon looked over, concern finally seeping into his features. “Sungyeol-ah…”

 

“I swear, I’m fine, hyung!” the taller retorted. “I don’t know what’s going on. I had a blood pack last night; maybe it had been sitting too long. We know how Dongwoo-hyung is about cleaning the fridge.”

 

“Yah!”

 

“And your stomach, hyung?” Sungjong asked. 

 

“What’s wrong with your stomach?” Howon asked directly to the taller.

 

“I don’t know; it’s just swimming right now. Maybe I need blood, not just human food,” Sungyeol replied defensively. 

 

Howon looked ready to retort when a fanfare erupted at the other end of the hall. An older vampire made his way to the front of the crowd, raising his champagne flute, as he began speaking. Sungyeol turned away, disinterested in the typical spiel about the supernatural community coming together, staying strong in adversity, alliances remaining strong, blah blah blah… especially with how untrue Sungyeol knew most of the puffery to be. 

 

Instead, Sungyeol chose to focus on whatever the hell his body was doing. His stomach continued to twist and turn, despite the food he had eaten. Considering that alcohol had little effect on the vampire, he knew that couldn’t be a factor. He was starting to feel his blood thirst kicking in-- his body was humming, making Sungyeol feel the warmth of his own blood flowing through him and he was fighting to keep his fangs retracted yet again. Considering that this was a vampire party, there had to be some way he could get a hold of a blood pack to calm his body down. 

 

An elbow made its way into his side, forcing Sungyeol to look up into Howon’s eyes. “What?”

 

Howon stared back at the taller, unamused. “You’re not even trying to pay attention. Everyone can see you.”

 

“What does it matter?” Sungyeol retorted. “I’m the behind-the-scenes member of our clan anyway. Besides, give me two days and I’ll probably have the life story of these newbies.”

 

Howon groaned. “They’re not ‘newbies’, Sungyeol. The Kim clan has almost the same status in Japan as our clan does here. It’d be in our best interest to get along with them.” 

 

Sungyeol crossed his arms, trying to show nonchalance-- fuck, why did he feel like he was getting  hotter ? “Fine hyung; tell me more about our new besties.”

 

Howon placed his hand to Sungyeol’s right side, pivoting the taller slightly to the right. “Look ahead. The couple with the button-embellished collars.” Sungyeol hummed in recognition. “OK, the one with the high collar and smaller eyes; that’s Kim Sunggyu, heir of the Kim clan. The shorter one next to him with the long jacket and the cutoff sleeves is his mate, Nam Woohyun. From what I hear, they’ve been mated almost 70 years.”

 

Sungyeol glanced over at Howon. “They actually don’t look too bad.”

 

“See? Not every other vampire clan is terrible.”

 

“I’ll give you that,” Sungyeol sighed. “So, all this just to welcome two vampires? Not much of a clan there.”

 

Howon groaned. “You really don’t listen when I say this stuff, do you?” Sungyeol shrugged and Howon sighed. “Since they’re slowly moving the clan back from being overseas, not everyone is here yet. It’s just the three of them.”   

 

“Three? Where’s the last one?” Sungyeol asked, eyes beginning to sweep the crowd. For whatever reason, his body seemed to thrum even harder than it had been before-- fuck, he needed to find that blood pack.

 

“The youngest, Kim Myungsoo. He’s Sunggyu’s related brother and, from what I hear, he’s the secret-keeper of their clan too, so you two should make friends,” Howon replied. 

 

Sungyeol snorted. “Maybe. I have to meet this one first.”

 

“Well, hold on, I can’t-- finally! He’s over there!” Howon shifted the taller once more, turning Sungyeol to face the wall to his left. About fifteen feet away, Sungyeol locked onto who he could only assume was the elusive Kim Myungsoo. 

 

Fuck, he’s hot.

 

If Sungyeol wanted to imagine the epitome of a vampire prince, he was staring right at it. The vampire in front of him was almost the same height, with midnight black, tousled hair. He wore a fitted black suit, with the jacket having only one half the full length sleeve, adorned with feathers at the shoulder, and a vest showing the embellishments of, what Sungyeol only guessed, was the Kim clan crest. The young vampire turned, noting Sungyeol’s gaze and met it straight on, a dimpled smirk thrown Sungyeol’s way. 

 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! The fuck is happening to me?!

 

One gaze from the vampire and Sungyeol’s body felt completely lit aflame. He swallowed thickly, trying to alleviate the overwhelming thirst in his throat, to no avail. He was damn sure that his eyes were positively  glowing red, just from the thirst he felt. And then, Sungyeol’s control completely wavered; he felt his fangs drop within his mouth, revealing their full length. He had never been more thankful to his genetics that he got their mother’s cheeks; thankfully no one could really tell that Sungyeol-- the mysterious and powerful Lee Sungyeol-- had lost complete control of his body. 

 

And that could only mean one thing. He was in  bloodlust--  for a vampire in a clan he had never even met before. 

 

So he did the only rational thing he could possibly come up with-- spun on his heel and sped to the nearest corridor. 

 

~ 

 

Sungyeol wandered down the corridor as far as he could, finally finding an alcove to duck into. He leaned against the back wall, huffing in frustration at the loss of control over his own body. He could feel the thrumming within himself settle slightly, but the thirst remained. Tightening his grip, Sungyeol felt the empty wine glass in his hand. Needing some release for his frustration, the vampire proceeded to hurl the glass at the nearest wall, shattering the china piece. 

 

“Well, that’s not very hospitable to our hosts.”

 

Sungyeol rubbed his face in frustration and looked up into the last pair of dark eyes he wanted to see. Up-close, the younger Kim clan heir was even more stunning. His eyes, which looked like dark pools from afar, practically glowed a reddish haze over the dark brown of his irises. His sculptured features were even more flawless and Sungyeol had to concentrate far too much to keep his fangs just partially retracted. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, Sungyeol groaned again. “Like I even give a fuck about what these beings care for.”

 

Myungsoo smirked, a small chuckle coming through. “You really are like they say.”

 

Sungyeol let out a mirthless chuckle. “Ah yes, the many rumors about the elusive Lee Sungyeol.” He straightened his back to stand at his full height, looking humorlessly at the vampire in front of him. “I’ve heard so many fascinating stories about myself; wish I could have been privy to half of those events.” 

 

“It’s good to know that someone else understands.”

 

“The glory of being clan informant,” Sungyeol sighed, looking off in the distance. His body was thrumming all over again, the thirst returning in full force. If Sungyeol didn’t leave this alcove soon, he knew he would no longer be able to resist his basic urge to indulge with the vampire in front of him, consensual or not. He glanced over briefly, catching Myungsoo’s dark gaze boring into him. “What?”

 

Myungsoo’s gaze didn’t waver from the taller. “Your eyes are fascinating.”

 

Sungyeol looked to the ground, trying to feign nonchalance. “I had a bad blood pack today. They’re not usually like this.”

 

“Huh, I didn’t know bad blood packs also caused fangs to drop.”

 

Fuck.  Sungyeol had no idea how the other vampire even noticed it. He just remained silent as Myungsoo approached him by only a few steps. “Let me guess,” the other one cooed softly, closing in on Sungyeol’s ear. “Your bloodlust is just begging you to pin me against this wall, isn’t it?”

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “You have a nice face, but you’re not  that  attractive.”

 

“Your red eyes and fangs beg to differ,” the other challenged, slowly ghosting one hand along Sungyeol’s hip. 

 

Sungyeol’s body burned at the touch. “How do you know I’m not just a starving vampire? Informants have the tendency of doing that to themselves.”

 

Myungsoo chuckled, a deep bass that Sungyeol could feel in his chest. “Maybe you are,” he replied, moving to push his nose against the taller’s neck. “But maybe I’m hoping for the other.” And with that, Sungyeol felt a wet warmth along the column of his neck. 

 

This cocky, arrogant vampire has the audacity to  lick  him. Territorially. Like a mark. 

 

But the warm muscles wasn’t the last thing Sungyeol felt. Two small sensations, one after the other… small pricks.  Fangs. 

  
He could only look down into the eyes of the vampire in front of him-- eyes glowing a bright, blood red. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This smutty continuation was asked for and I just couldn't help myself. XD

Sungyeol could only stare down at the blood red eyes in front of him. Myungsoo’s eyes were still the same deep, dark color as Sungyeol had noticed from afar, but now that red haze was all too apparent. There was no way in hell this could be faked-- the other vampire was just as much in bloodlust as he was. 

 

Suddenly, a hand snaked its way around the nape of Sungyeol’s neck, pulling him downwards forcefully, leaving just a breadth of space between the lips of the two vampires.  When had that hand moved upwards?

 

“You’re not faking this, are you?” Sungyeol breathed, still not sure whether to give himself over to the urges pounding through his being. 

 

The smirk returned to Myungsoo’s face. “My body is practically pulsating right now, I want so badly to keep pushing you against this wall, and I even had a blood pack before this stupid party,” he replied. “I don’t think I could fake this even if I tried.”

 

Sungyeol only took a second to make his decision. Moving his limp arms from his side, he used all his strength to crush the other vampire to his body, angling the other’s head upwards to finally connect their lips in a fierce clashing of fangs and tongues. 

 

The hand on Sungyeol’s hip tightened even more; if this were a human, Myungsoo could have probably broken the human’s joint. On Sungyeol though, the pressure was amazing, bruising even. Sungyeol’s arm around the slightly shorter vampire’s back pushed the two together, crushing chest-to-chest, the jewel encrusts clanking as they collided between two solid chests. 

 

Their kiss was rougher than anything Sungyeol had ever experienced. The clashing between their two tongues was nothing new to Sungyeol; the addition of the fangs, however… that was the amazing part. Even when he relented to another vampire before, he never released his fangs, choosing to only feed from charmed humans or blood packs. Blood sharing between vampires was always something akin to mating; Sungyeol merely chose to reserve that for whenever he would eventually find that mate. No other vampire has even sparked the interest in blood sharing for him either. 

 

Things were obviously very different with the being in front of him. Sungyeol could feel Myungsoo’s fangs scraping slightly along his tongue as it tasted every inch of the Kim clan heir. Any other vampire Sungyeol had been with had let their fangs out as well; Sungyeol had hated the feel of it. Myungsoo though… Sungyeol gave in to one of his body’s many urges for the younger vampire, slowly tracing the other’s revealed fangs in an almost reverent manner. 

 

The move led to Myungsoo sending a sensual roll of his hips into Sungyeol’s lower half. “Fuck!” Sungyeol breathed out, breaking their kiss to pant against the other’s neck. 

 

Myungsoo merely moved his head downwards, kissing along the long column of Sungyeol’s neck once more. He purposely opened his mouth wider, scraping his fangs lightly along the skin, causing a shiver to go through Sungyeol’s body. He was already half-hard and, judging by what he felt through the continued rolls of Myungsoo’s hips, the raven-haired vampire was just as far gone. 

 

Sungyeol readjusted his body to allow for a small amount of space between the two. Myungsoo resisted, trying to move them closer once again, leaning up to connect their lips once more. “Stop, stop!” Sungyeol whispered sharply, the shorter vampire only looking at him in confusion. “Who’s closer?”

 

The smirk returned to Myungsoo’s face. “Honestly, I’d say the both of us,” he chuckled, rolling his hips once more to make the taller moan lightly. 

 

“N-Not like that you perverted vampire!” the taller hissed.  Fuck, he couldn’t wait to feel a few more of those.

 

The hands on Sungyeol’s waist began travelling up the front of his chest. “I’m obviously not the only perverted vamp here. You were the one showing your bloodlust to the entire supernatural community in there,” Myungsoo replied teasingly. 

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “Like I knew what this was when it started!” he replied defensively. “Considering this  is  bloodlust, it’s not like I’ve ever experienced this before.” 

 

Myungsoo chuckled, leaning up to nip at the underside of Sungyeol’s jaw. “What were you saying before then?”

 

“It’s obvious where  this  is heading,” he groaned at another nip. “Where are you staying? Are we going there or to my family’s complex?”

 

Myungsoo pulled the older’s chin down, capturing the taller’s plump lips in a deep kiss. “My family doesn’t have a place yet,” the raven-haired replied. He nipped at Sungyeol’s full, lower lip. “Lead the way, love.”

 

~

 

Sungyeol pushed the door to his quarters in forcefully-- the stupid door always got caught at the worst times. And a time when Sungyeol’s lips were locked in a battle with a certain raven-haired, almost-mate of his was a terrible inconvenience. Myungsoo had already begun unbuttoning the many fastenings on Sungyeol’s long overcoat, as their heated liplock continued. The kiss was getting hotter and messier by the second, not that either cared; the hot mix of tongues, fangs, and intermittent moans were definitely doing its share to feed the lust stirring between both vampires. 

 

Sungyeol was able to make quick work of the vest-jacket combination piece that the shorter vampire was wearing. Reaching his hands beneath the fabric, he groaned in annoyance at finding yet another set of buttons on his fingertips. The two vampires broke from one another’s mouths, panting heavily. With Myungsoo almost halfway up the buttons of his long coat, Sungyeol moved his head downwards, moving his nose along the column of the raven’s neck. He could feel the warmth from the other’s blood pulsing throughout his body and held onto the last ounce of control to keep from sinking his teeth into the other’s flesh.  Not just yet.

 

Instead, Sungyeol began sucking and nipping along the other’s skin, leaving a trail of red marks in preparation for the  next  trail of red soon to show. Myungsoo let out a low moan at the feel of the taller’s lips and fangs and began rolling his hips up into the older once more. Sungyeol couldn’t stop his body from responding to the shorter, his hips moving forward to meet the other as he ran his hands beneath the unbuttoned vest. 

 

Sungyeol ran his hands up Myungsoo’s fit chest, rewarded with another growling moan. Myungsoo moved back slightly, hazy, dark red eyes meeting Sungyeol’s surely matching ones. “Fuck, Sungyeol…” he breathed. 

 

So he’s that far gone already?  Sungyeol couldn’t hide his triumphant grin, grabbing the lapels of the vest and pulling Myungsoo further into his quarters. Feeling his thighs hit the edge of his bed, Sungyeol then removed the vest from the shorter vampire’s shoulders. Grin still in place, Sungyeol returned to Myungsoo’s neck and began removing the next set of buttons in his path. “I need to taste more of this  immediately, ” the taller whispered, exposing his fangs to trace light pink marks along Myungsoo’s skin.

 

“Fuck!” Myungsoo moaned loudly. Sungyeol could have giggled at how quickly he felt the buttons of his overcoat being shifted. When the offending garment finally opened, Myungsoo wasted no time pushing it off the taller’s broad shoulders and pushing Sungyeol to his back. Panting, the two vampires stared at one another, Myungsoo hovering only inches from Sungyeol’s face. 

 

Myungsoo looked absolutely wrecked, both bright hickeys and pink lines from Sungyeol’s fangs going from his jawline, down his neck and near his collarbones, and the white button up shirt only staying on his body with one undone button right at the other vampire’s pantline. Sungyeol was no better either; similar marks lined his neck, jaw, and shoulders, and with the overcoat gone, he laid there in a dark tank top and his fitted slacks. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Sungyeol asked, not breaking their eye contact. 

 

“Not waiting; admiring,” Myungsoo replied. “Trust me, I have no intention of waiting or prolonging this much longer.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed, ripping the final button from the offending shirt hanging from Myungsoo’s shoulders. “Says the vampire still with his shirt on.”

 

“Like you’re any better?” Myungsoo retorted, pulling the garment from himself and displaying his toned chest to Sungyeol’s highly appreciative gaze. 

 

Hearing the challenge in Myungsoo’s tone, Sungyeol yanked the tank top over his head and threw it to the ever-growing pile on the ground. Myungsoo licked his upper lip, fangs poking out at the motion and Sungyeol’s blood hummed in excitement. “Like what you see?” he teased. 

 

Myungsoo pushed their hips together once again, rubbing both their hard-ons together, as he nipped appreciatively at a mole atop the taller’s chest. “Very much so,” he whispered huskily. “I can’t wait to appreciate the rest.”

 

Sungyeol moved his legs to wrap around Myungsoo’s hips, bringing the two even closer. Moving one hand behind Myungsoo’s neck, he pulled the raven vampire’s ear to his lips. “Appreciate later. If I don’t have you inside me and your blood on my tongue soon, I might not be as willing to stay on the bottom for you.”

 

Myungsoo’s control snapped right there. He brought their lips together in an absolutely bruising kiss, not even caring about how far exposed his fangs were and if any lips were cut in the process. Sungyeol kept his hand on the other’s neck as they continued their battle of tongues, allowing his other hand to brush all along the firm chest above him. 

 

Myungsoo’s hands were anything but idle, running all along the broad, lean torso of his almost-mate, nails scratching and pinching at the taller’s nipples until moans were piercing into their heated kisses. Soon enough, Myungsoo’s hands travelled further down Sungyeol’s long torso, unbuttoning his pants with practiced ease. Sungyeol thrust his hips upwards as an invitation, one which Myungsoo took absolute advantage of. Sungyeol’s zipper was quickly pulled down, leaving the tall vampire’s pants hanging loosely off his hips. 

 

Myungsoo broke their kiss, taking in the sight of his very wrecked partner beneath him. The marks dotting the other’s chest, along with his natural moles, just painted an image of absolute perfection to Myungsoo’s gaze. Sungyeol met the other vampire’s gaze with hooded eyes, lust clouding his vision and the thrumming of his blood in his ears. Myungsoo smirked hungrily, unable to keep himself from licking his lips at the sight of the vampire beneath him. 

 

Sungyeol groaned. “Fuck, don’t do that,” he moaned, feeling the fabric of his pants falling down his legs, Myungsoo letting out a low chuckle as he did so. 

 

“Do what?” Myungsoo replied, crouching at the taller’s hips. “I thought you needed me to make certain moves  immediately .” 

 

“Oh, definitely continue that,” Sungyeol retorted, leaning up on his forearms to meet the other’s gaze. “It’s just, do you know how hot it is to see your almost-mate licking his lips, fangs and all showing?”

 

The smirk on the raven’s face got larger. He began tracing a finger along the waistband of Sungyeol’s briefs, the last layer between the two of them.”I don’t. Why don’t you show me?”

 

“Give me something to anticipate then.”

 

Myungsoo proceeded to rip the last layer off his hips. “Oh, I definitely will…” Teasingly slow, the raven’s hands moved around the taller vampire’s exposed cock. He traced one finger along the entire length, feeling the soft skin at the base, all the way up the erect member, to the tip dripping in wet precum. Sungyeol closed his eyes and released quiet, gasping moans, leaning back on his arms, but still not falling back to the mattress beneath him. 

 

“Sungyeol.” The taller looked up, meeting the heated gaze of his partner, as the raven-haired vampire’s hand wrapped around his member, beginning a slow rhythm. “Don’t look away from me. I want to see your eyes,” the raven commanded. 

 

Sungyeol kept his gaze straight on Myungsoo’s, as the raven lowered his body closer and closer to the taller’s ever-hardening member. The raven let out a cool burst of air to the tip and the taller couldn’t hold in his moan, throwing his head back and breaking their gaze. A tug at his cock brought Sungyeol’s gaze back to Myungsoo’s and he did just what the raven wanted-- licked his lips in anticipation, fangs protruding from his upper lip.     

 

Myungsoo smirked slyly, engulfing the tip of Sungyeol’s long cock in his mouth and beginning a slow sucking rhythm. Sungyeol fell back to the mattress, even more moans escaping his lips. Myungsoo threw the previous teasing out the window, boldly engulfing as much of the taller vampire’s member as he could fit down his throat. He sucked emphatically, making the lewdest slurping noises Sungyeol had ever heard and it only turned him on more. 

 

Unable to quell any semblance of moans coming out of his mouth, Sungyeol felt his hand moving through his partner’s tousled dark hair, making it even messier. The fingers along his scalp only encouraged Myungsoo more, the raven sucking even harder along the length in his mouth. Tightening his grip on the strands, Sungyeol tugged upwards and Myungsoo met his heated gaze, red eyes meeting and clouded with lust. 

 

That gaze in combination with the fact that his own cock was still engulfed in the raven’s mouth, pulled Sungyeol right to his peak. “I am so fucking close Myungsoo…”

 

Myungsoo’s hands moved to the backside of taller’s ass, pushing Sungyeol’s hips upward and his cock even deeper in the raven’s mouth. Sungyeol groaned loudly, head falling back to the sheets as he felt his release explode through him. The lewd slurps only continued as Myungsoo lapped up every drop released, swallowing happily. The taller vampire could only continue panting as he felt his partner lick his lower half clean. 

 

The raven-haired vampire proceeded to then crawl up to meet Sungyeol’s awaiting lips in another searing kiss. Sungyeol could taste himself still on Myungsoo’s tongue, cleaning any remnants from the vampire’s fangs and swallowing for himself. They broke the kiss, Myungsoo’s hand tracing along his jaw. “You taste sweet,” he said with a low voice, leaning towards the taller’s ear. “I cannot wait to see about your blood.”

 

“Who says we need to wait?” Sungyeol retorted, meeting his partner’s eyes in challenge. 

 

Myungsoo chuckled. “You seem pretty wrecked.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “I’m not a charmed human. I can handle a vampire’s stamina.” To prove his point, Sungyeol pushed Myungsoo down to the bed, reversing their positions. He settled himself on Myungsoo’s thighs, leaving his partner’s ever-apparent bulge only inches from his reawakened cock. The taller made quick work of unbuttoning Myungsoo’s slacks and pulling those and his briefs off his hips, finally exposing the other’s cock and leaving the garments to hang below the shorter’s hips. 

 

Wasting no time, Sungyeol wrapped his hands around his partner’s wide member, taking his time to build up a rhythm and elicit some low, throaty moans from the other. Myungsoo felt himself sinking deeper into the mattress, his body almost swimming in the pleasure he was feeling. And this was just a  handjob of all things.  

 

At seeing how boneless the previously dominating vampire had become in just the past few minutes--although his hazed state made it seem like hours already--Sungyeol couldn’t help but smirk. Blessing his long limbs, he leaned forward and rested his chest on top of Myungsoo’s, breathing right into his ear as he continued his steaady rhythm below. “You know what I always heard?” he teased. “Bloodlust can make sex that much more intense. Enhanced pleasure, increased sensitivity, more powerful orgasms… and almost limitless stamina.” At just the husky tone of Sungyeol’s voice and the speed of Sungyeol’s hand along his member, Myungsoo let out a loud grunt as his release exploded in his partner’s hand. Still smirking, Sungyeol moved back to sit on Myungsoo’s thighs and watch the raven pant through his recovery. 

 

Myungsoo’s hooded gaze returned to meet Sungyeol’s smirk and Sungyeol couldn’t help but pull out his last trick-- he brought his right hand to his mouth and made a dramatic showing of licking it clean of Myungsoo’s cum. He felt his stomach doing backflips as he watched Myungsoo’s cock quickly spring back to life in front of his eyes. Taking one final lick, he grinned. “I’m ready whenever you are, Myungsoo.”

 

The taller’s back met the sheets once more, as Myungsoo shoved him back down, removing his pants and briefs in the same motion. The two vampires finally touched, entirely skin-to-skin, and both could feel just how warmly each other’s bodies were pulsing in anticipation. “Now,” Myungsoo breathed, staring down at Sungyeol’s wide gaze. “Absolutely right  now. ” 

 

The raven brought his wrist to his own lips and bit into the skin, allowing the blood to flow down to his fingers. The copper smell of Myungsoo’s blood flew through Sungyeol’s senses-- probably the sweetest smell Sungyeol had ever experienced-- and he moaned as two finger were shoved harshly between his legs, the digits lubricated by Myungsoo’s blood. Myungsoo leaned down, meeting Sungyeol’s lips in another heated kiss, the taller vampire trying desperately to find a trace of his almost-mate’s blood in his mouth. His search came up empty, but he knew he’d have that taste soon, oh so soon, on his tongue. 

 

Myungsoo continued to move his fingers inside the taller below him, both inserting the digits as far as he could, while also twisting and scissoring them to ensure his partner was fully stretched. WIthout warning, he added in a third finger, making the taller buck his hips below him, colliding their lower halves together while never breaking their liplock. Myungsoo could feel the vibration of Sungyeol’s moans in his throat, knowing that his partner was enjoying this as much as he was. He broke their kiss once again, removing his fingers from below in tandem. “Ready?”

 

“Almost,” Sungyeol retorted, pushing himself and Myungsoo upright. Once the raven was sitting flat on his--amazing, Sungyeol marveled--ass, the taller quickly straddled Myungsoo’s hips, positioning his entrance in front of Myungsoo’s awaiting cock. At the raven’s surprised gaze, Sungyeol smirked. “You may get to be inside, but I’m still going to ride you… Plus, I have access to this wonderful neck of your’s…

 

Sungyeol’s teasing was interrupted by a loud moan as Myungsoo rammed his full length into him unapologetically. Taking a moment to acclimate his body, Sungyeol quickly began moving himself up the length of Myungsoo’s cock, then right back down to fill himself back up. Myungsoo, despite the particularly rough entrance, remained still, watching his partner bounce flawlessly along his length, pleasure building in himself at the mere sight of it. 

 

It didn’t take long for Myungsoo to realize his inability to sit still as his beautiful partner rode him for all he was worth. As Sungyeol began another descent down his member, Myungsoo thrust his hips upward, meeting Sungyeol halfway and burying himself even deeper inside the tall vampire.The taller let out a loud cry, beginning the rotation once more with even more speed, Myungsoo eagerly meeting him once again. Sungyeol’s cries of pleasure were the most addicting sound to hear--  and they were going to only be heard by  him  forever .

 

Sungyeol could not keep himself away from his partner’s neck, his tongue tracing along the very vein he felt pulsating and ready for him to sink into. He began making playful nips along the column of Myungsoo’s neck as their lower halves continued their collision. At one particularly well-aimed thrust, Myungsoo managed to hit him right in his prostate, causing him to not only cry out, but his blood instinct to kick in, and Sungyeol sunk his fangs into his partner’s neck. 

 

Feeling the pleasure of his blood slowly being sucked, Myungsoo made the slight adjustment to latch onto Sungyeol’s neck, fangs piercing and beginning to lap at the red liquid pouring out, tasting sweeter than any wine he had ever drank. Their thrusts continued, hard and powerful, hips meeting each other as Myungsoo’s aim never faltered, hitting Sungyeol’s prostate every time. Both vampires sucked earnestly at their partners’ necks, the red staining their lips, yet no drops falling from their tongues. 

 

Between the dead-accurate thrusts to his prostate, Sungyeol’s own bounces along Myungsoo’s cock and the sweet  sweet flavor on his tongue, the taller prince could feel just how close he was to releasing once again. Myungsoo’s blood had that same pleasurable tang to it, letting Sungyeol’s know just how close his partner was as well. Sungyeol paused his bounce back down Myungsoo’s cock, breaking their rhythm and slamming down one second later, earning a surprised moan from Myungsoo and an even deeper thrust to his prostate. The taller couldn’t hold back his moan nor his release, coating both of the vampires’ lower halves in white. Myungsoo gave only two more thrusts before Sungyeol felt a warmth both fill and burst from him, seeing the splashes of white and red staining the sheets. 

 

He took one last resounding suck of blood from Myungsoo’s neck, before licking the wound clean and sealing it with his saliva. Myungsoo did the same, as both moved to face one another again. The taller remained seated in Myungsoo’s lap, the raven’s cock still buried inside Sungyeol. 

 

Sungyeol moved his arms to loosely wrap around Myungsoo’s shoulders, feeling two strong arms encircle his waist. The taller leaned his weight towards his partner, forcing them both to fall back, Sungyeol laying on Myungsoo’s chest and Myungsoo’s half-hard cock to slide out from the taller. Their gazes locked once again and Sungyeol broke the silence. “Your eyes aren’t as red now. They’re still really dark though.”

 

“Well, I fed now,” Myungsoo replied smoothly. “Your’s are a really bright brown. I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

 

“Bloodlust sure does weird things to vampires,” Sungyeol sighed, laying his chin at the junction of Myungsoo’s shoulder. “I guess this means we’re mates now? Like forever?”

 

Myungsoo snorted. “No, I’m going to leave you as soon as you doze off, Sungyeol.”

 

“Well, I don’t know how this works!” the taller exclaimed. 

 

“Sungyeol, it’s simple,” the raven replied calmly. “We were in bloodlust for one another-- we wanted each other. And now, I’m not going to want anyone else. We’re mates and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He began running a hand through Sungyeol’s bed hair. 

 

Sungyeol reveled in the hand through his hair. “I’m sorry; it’s a pride thing of mine,” he breathed. “I don’t regret it at all. In fact, I’m a little pleased that I ended up with such a hot mate.” Myungsoo let out a laugh. “Just give me time to get accustomed to this. I’m not used to relying on someone else for anything.”

  
“I’ll be here when you need me,” Myungsoo said, leaning forward to kiss the other vampire on his head. “We do have forever.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, while originally starting out as a standalone one-shot, soon became a full-fledged ongoing story thanks to a long roadtrip I ended up on and my constantly day-dreaming nature. 
> 
> Thus, Bloodlust became the prologue in my Blood series.


End file.
